


Lost (And Led Only By The Stars)

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Pride Month 2019- Sanders Sides [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Human Gender High School AU, Nonbinary, Nonbinary Patton, Other, do not copy to another site, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Patton has to deal with a crappy sub, but Virgil is there to make it better.Written for Pride Month Day 9: Nonbinary!





	Lost (And Led Only By The Stars)

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by- avoiding my parents

“Patton Hart?” the substitute called, looking around the room with sharp eyes. “Is there a Patton Hart here?”

 

“Here, ma’am!” Patton called, sticking their hand up in the air. The substitute’s eyes slid over to them, a warm smile on her face, until she froze upon making eye contact. Patton held her stare with a perky smile, refusing to back down. Eventually, she went back to taking attendance, leaving Patton to their own devices.

 

Well… until she called on them later. “Ms. Hart?” Patton refused to outwardly flinch and instead fixed a smile on their face, already knowing what was going to happen.

 

“I’m not a girl, ma’am.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” She didn’t look sorry at all. “Mr. Hart, could you answer the question?”

 

“I’m also not a boy, and the answer is 4 pi,” Patton replied, looking back down at their notebook, attempting to just go back to a normal class routine. Unfortunately, their substitute could not let that happen apparently.

 

“Well, you have to be one or the other,” she argued, crossing her arms. Patton sighed and looked back up, allowing their annoyance to ooze into their facial expression.

 

“Could we please just return to the lesson? You don’t need to understand, just respect.”

 

“But-”

 

“Um, I think everyone here just wants to learn how to calculate the volume of a sphere, not debate gender,” Virgil called out from behind Patton. The substitute teacher shut up and turned back to the lesson, and Patton let out a sigh of relief. They hated doing this almost every time a substitute came in, but it unfortunately would not stop happening.

 

A ball of paper landed on their desk and they sneakily pulled it under the desk to check and see what it said. _You good, fahm?_ greeted their eyes in Virgil’s spidery handwriting. They carefully hid it behind their binder and scribbled a reply, crumpling it back up and kicking it back towards Virgil. Thankfully, the bell rang only a minute or two later, and Patton stood, gathering their materials, before walking out, blatantly ignoring the substitute teacher calling for them to come back. Patton got out into the hallway before leaning against a locker, letting out all of the tension in their body in a deep sigh.

 

“You sure you’re okay? That substitute was really shitty,” Virgil murmured from their left. Patton looked over to see Virgil’s concerned brown and green eyes staring down at them.

 

“Yeah… I’m used to it, sadly,” Patton murmured in reply, pulling their binder closer to their chest in an effort to protect themself from the outside world.

 

“You shouldn’t be used to it, though,” Virgil answered fiercely. “You don’t deserve this shit.” Patton laughed a bit at that, reaching out a hand towards Virgil, who gladly took it and squeezed it gently.

 

“You’re amazing, Virgil. But forget her. We’ll never see her again, most likely,” Patton chirped, beaming. “Now, to science?”

 

“To science!” Virgil echoed, pulling Patton down the hallway, bringing another laugh from Patton’s lips. They loved their boyfriend so much, and even though they would have to keep dealing with assholes like that sub, they were confident everything would be okay as long as Virgil was there.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll see you all tomorrow~
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
